Prior to the present invention there has existed a major problem in the shearing of teeth from the combine belt during the operational use thereof in combining, and the problem has been further complicated by the notorious difficulty in replacing such teeth, as well as the cost of replacing both teeth in the double-tooth mounting type arrangement. There additionally is the consideration of retaining high efficiency in the nature of the teeth while hopefully avoiding these problems.
For any structure a part of a multi-pieced tooth mounting arrangement, strength sufficient for long durability is a major need, prior teeth being characterized by too many and too frequent shearing of teeth, as well as the fracturing of any base structure.
It is also a problem with mounting structure for combine teeth in so far as entangled grass and/or weeds which quickly render adjacent teeth ineffectual in the combining operation.
Not only cost of the teeth are involved, but also heretofore the time lost from the combining operation, or otherwise the efficiency lost in the combining when the tooth is not promptly replaced when broken or fractured, add to the cost of overhead which cost must be passed on by higher prices.
For different types of grains and combining conditions, the length and angle of the teeth can have a major effect on the success or lack of success of efficient combining operation.